1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying machine being operable in simultaneous multi-color mode in which the developing unit is switched from one to another on the way through one copying action to obtain copy portions of which are developed with different colors in one copy cycle.
2. Description of Prior Art
For instance, in JP-A 61-203474, there is proposed a copying machine operable in the simultaneous multi-color mode as mentioned above.
In order to perform the simultaneous multi-color mode, it is necessary to designate beforehand at least one position for switching one developing unit to another developing unit. This necessitates a position designation means therefor.
However, in a usual copying machine, a number of editorial functions other than the simultaneous multi-color mode are provided and the operation panel thereof is occupied with various keys and indicators for performing individual functions. If a position designation means and a display means for displaying the designated position are newly added to the operation panel in order to effect the simultaneous multi-color mode, the operation panel becomes much more complicated which increases the possibility of misoperation.
In a copying machine having a composite (superposition) copy mode, an editorial means for editing images to be copied is provided on the operation panel. As is well known to those skilled in the art, in the composite copy mode, two partial images of different documents are copied composited on a copy paper by two copy actions. Upon performing the composite copy mode, each position of two partial images is designated with use of the editorial means beforehand.
This editorial means for the composite copy mode is common to that for the simultaneous multi-color mode in designating a position on an image of a document.
Further, an external editorial apparatus with a stylus pen has been known which is connectable to a copying machine. The editorial apparatus has various functions such as moving, deleting, and trimming of image and the like through which desired editorial data are entered to the copying machine to enable it to operate in a designated editorial mode. In this editorial apparatus, the designation of position can be done by indicating a point corresponding to a desired position on a document set on the panel thereof with use of the stylus pen.
In this case, the position designation means for editing images is also available to that for designating a position to perform the simultaneous multi-color mode.